La Única Respuesta Que Pude Encontrar
by angelofmontgomery
Summary: ONESHOT, Spoilers de Luna Nueva. ¿Se han preguntado que se siente dejar a la unica persona que te ha conocido mas bien que nadie y la unica que te ha amado? Edward's POV. BxE.


Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer Fan Fic basado en la saga _Crepúsculo_, hace como 3 o 4 meses que me puse fanática después de leer el primer libro, y, bueno, este fic tiene spoilers –de hecho, la mayoría son spoilers, de _Luna Nueva_, ya que ahora están filmando esta película en Vancouver, Canadá y además en cuanto termine de leer el libro me enamore de el perdidamente. No pregunten, es que me encanta sufrir.

Bueno, se me ocurrió hacer esto después de leer los capítulos de _Sol de Medianoche_ que encontré en Internet, y después de saber que Stephenie no planea hacer ningún otro libro de la perspectiva de Edward. En mi cerebro casi pareció una blasfemia porque me parecía imposible no querer saber que diablos paso con Edward mientras Bella estaba con un agujero en su pecho, es decir, el se lo contaba cuando volvieron a Forks, pero obviamente seria mejor si hubiera algo mas especifico, bueno, ese es mi punto de vista, si ustedes no lo ven así, no lean este fic (?.

Esta basado en una de mis canciones favoritas de The Mitch Hansen Band (Banda que canta canciones sobre los 3 primeros libros en su álbum _Twilight Hour_) que se llama _A World Without You, _de una de las estrofas saque el titulo, pero aun no me convence, ahí ustedes díganme si les gusta, un beso.

________________________

**La ****Única Respuesta Que Pude Encontrar**

**Un Fan Fic Bellward****.**

Cuatro minutos desde el final de todo lo que había luchado por construir y no sabía porque había sido destruido tan rápido.

**Flash back:**

_Respire hondo una vez __más. Jamás hubo otra cosa que me quemara la garganta más que la sed, pero ahora eran las palabras que estaba obligado a decir, y que no querían salir por ningún motivo. Alce la mirada hacia ella y como el choque de una roca me golpearon sus ojos chocolate llenos de incomprensión. __**Esto va a ser más difícil que nada.**_

_- Bella, no quiero que me acompañes.- Mis palabras sonaron torturadas por la culpa. A pesar de que sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto y de que __quería que me creyera, una parte de mi no esperaba una reacción tan rápida._

_- Tu... no... ¿Me quieres? – En mi fuero interno me distorsiono su pregunta; Como si eso fuera posible._

_- No.- Pero debía seguir pretendiendo._

_Su mirada se torno aun más confusa que antes, estaba perdida en mis ojos. No sabía si de verdad estaba asustada y por fin huiría de mí, como siempre lo espere, o si pensaba que era una broma... O si de verdad creía mi absurda negativa, dados los hechos ocurridos el verano anterior._

_- Bien, eso cambia las cosas.- Su voz sonó tan razonable, tranquila, normal. Seguramente no me había explicado bien, lo intente otra vez._

_- En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que paso la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque estoy cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano; He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho._

_Ahora la confusión en sus ojos se degrado hasta llegar al completo sufrimiento. Un matiz que solo había visto en los ojos de Bella el fatídico día donde tuve que marcharme para protegerla de James, quien tenia la intención de torturarla hasta la muerte. Pero bien sabia yo que morir no la angustiaba, sino que el tener que alejarse de mi._

_- No.- Musito, con un tono lleno de tristeza. – No lo hagas._

_**En mi lista de prioridades, esta decisión ni siquiera figuraba**__, me imagine diciéndole, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para retractarme, por mucho que quisiera serlo... y por mucho que ella me lo implorara._

_- No me convienes, Bella._

_Comenzó__ a parpadear frenéticamente y mirar hacia todos lados, como buscando alguna salida de emergencia de esta pesadilla que yo mismo había creado. Luego, nuevamente se fijo en mi, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero por alguna razón que desconozco se arrepintió, y ese no era un buen momento para pedirle que no se guardara sus pensamientos, así que también me calle._

_- Si... eso es lo que quieres._

_- Me gustaría pedirte algo, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado.– Este fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de que no podría seguir mintiendo._

_- Lo que quieras._

_Estoy seguro de que mi mascara de desinterés se desintegro hacia el absoluto dolor._

_- No hagas nada desesperado o estupido, ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

_Asintió__ desesperadamente. Ese favor era el mas importante que había pedido nunca; La sola idea de que Bella no existiera me partía mi insonoro corazón. Luego de esta petición contradictoria, intente seguir pretendiendo._

_-__ Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y debes cuidar de el._

_- Lo haré. – Su voz sonó asfixiada. Comencé a darme cuenta de que no era conciente de cuanto me quería, quizás no más que yo a ella, pero si tan solo pudiera... __**No es momento de hablar de telepatía**__, tuve que recordarme._

_Sabía__ que era infantil, pero tenia que esconder cualquier indicio de que yo alguna vez estuve en su vida, lamentablemente estaba seguro de que su mente jamás desterraría ningún recuerdo. De verdad era lamentable._

_- Te haré una promesa a cambio. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresare ni te haré pasar por esto otra vez. Puedes comenzar tu vida de nuevo sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiera existido._

_Parecía__ más preocupado de convencerme a mi mismo de no regresar a los 5 minutos de haberme ido, una de las cosas por las que odiaba ser un vampiro: El extremo egoísmo._

_Le sonreí con dificultad y continué mi pantomima. – No te preocupes, eres humana y tu mente es un autentico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les cura todas las heridas._

_Mi arrogante, pero falsa sonrisa no pareció calmarla para nada y su siguiente pregunta me sorprendió._

_- ¿Y tus recuerdos? – No había pensado en eso, era obvio que jamás olvidaría aquel rostro níveo que hacia mi amor aun más insano. Dude un momento, considerando las oleadas de dolor por una milésima de segundo, y luego conteste; Mintiendo, por supuesto._

_- Bueno... Yo no olvidare, - Vi una luz de esperanza en sus ojos, y me decidí a acabar con ella de inmediato. No podía dejar que su imaginación llegara tan lejos. – pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con facilidad._

_Retrocedí__ un paso a regañadientes, nunca la había visto tan quieta como en ese momento; Probablemente aun estaba aturdida. Esperaba que no quisiera detenerme, porque sabia que si lo hacia, me quedaría y la volvería a poner en peligro._

_- Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos mas.- Algo en su expresión llamo mi atención. Ah, claro, no le había dicho que los demás también se habían marchado._

_- No, todos los demás se fueron, yo me he quedado para despedirme de ti._

_- ¿Alice se fue? – La angustia en su voz era más que evidente. ¿Acaso la punzada de dolor nunca se iría?_

_- Si, ella quería hacerlo también, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia seria lo mejor para ti.- __**Tal vez que yo no me fuera seria mejor**__, me dije a mi mismo._

_Comenzó__ a temblar furiosamente y tuve unas ganas locas de abrazarla y quedarme ahí para siempre con ella, pero ya había acabado. Era tiempo del final._

_- Adiós, Bella.- Cuando me iba a voltear, la voz más hermosa me detuvo, convertida en un grito de desesperación._

_- ¡Espera!_

_En un acto reflejo, evite que se aproximara otro centímetro tomándola por las muñecas e inmovilizándolas a sus costados. Me permití un último gusto antes de volver a la soledad, a la completa y absoluta soledad. Controlándome, como siempre, me acerque lentamente y bese su frente sin ninguna señal de no haber querido mas que eso, y, cuando pude recuperar la compostura, me despedí, advirtiéndole nuevamente;_

_- Cuídate mucho._

_Me percate de que tenía los ojos cerrados y una lágrima estaba a punto de escapársele debajo de uno de sus parpados. Ya la culpa era insoportable, así que corrí e intente no pensar en lo que dejaba atrás... Sin éxito._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

"Así que realmente lo hiciste. Dejaste a la humana. Felicitaciones, ahora nuestra familia estará libre de problemas de una vez por todas."

Ojala Rosalie pudiera leer mi mente para que esta le dijera que en ese momento lo que menos necesitaba es que ella me fastidiara. Si tan solo pudiera llorar...

¿Por qué fue tan fácil? Me preguntaba una y otra vez mientras corría sin control, casi como si estuviera de caza, excepto que en realidad no iba a ninguna parte en especial, mi motivación ya había desaparecido, sin embargo, la voz de esta aun resonaba en mi cabeza, y no entendía por que había sido tan comprensiva. Acaso estaba, nuevamente, ¿Pensando en _mi _propio bien? ¿Como siempre lo hacia?

Fue en ese minuto, cuando pare de correr. Algo que Alice estaba viendo me llamo la atención: Era Bella, caminando en el sendero que daba la casa de Charlie hacia el bosque y luego perdiéndose en la nada, y mientras estaba allí, desapareció repentinamente, dejando solo un espacio blanco en su lugar.

No. No la quería dejar así. Y, no podía entender que fue lo que paso con mi 'hermana' que tuvo una interferencia, eso nunca le sucedía. Bueno, en ese instante poco me importo, ya iba de vuelta a Forks.

Pero Alice descubrió mi plan.

"Edward, no. Esta no es la forma. Ya nos hiciste a todos alejarnos de Bella por su propio bien. Supongo que tienes las agallas para hacerlo tú también. Es una cosa, o la otra. Lo siento mucho."

Obviamente sabía que tenía razón, por lo que en un momento desee que cambiáramos roles con Bella y que ella en realidad pudiera oír lo que yo pensaba. Y eso era posiblemente el ultimo te amo que pudiera dedicarle.

La punzada de dolor no me abandono en todo el camino al aeropuerto. Los demás debían ya de estar en Cornell, mientras yo me encaminaba a la campiña. Seguramente mi familia no quería otro problema mas en su lista y estaba seguro de que yo iba a serlo si me quedaba con ellos.

Lo único que me calmaba era que lo había hecho por su felicidad, por su vida, **por Bella.**

________________________

Leer sus reviews sobre este fan fic que me costo tanto hacer porque cada cuanto tiempo lloraba mientras traspasaba los diálogos del libro a mi cuaderno, seria genial. Hasta pronto.


End file.
